Betrothed
by klrrjt
Summary: What happens when you find the love of your life and you can't be with them because you are betrothed? Rated M for language. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer--I own nothing of Harry Potter (unfortunately) **

**A/N-- This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope ya like it!**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,_

_That don't bother me,_

_I can take a few tears now and then_

_And just let them out_

This all started the summer between 6th and 7th year. Hermione's mum is getting remarried. To who? Blaise's dad! Now normally she wouldn't care who her mother was getting married to. But come on, why does it have to be him? All she wanted was the past to come back; she wished that her father didn't die. She wished she could just run off with her friends. But she had to be the maid of honor.

Now the wedding was beautiful! She couldn't deny that. The only thing that made her wonder what was going on was the fact that everyone there was a pureblood! And she new that Blaise was a pureblood, but none of her family was there. So she just had to ask!

"Mum, how come the only people here are purebloods? And how come none of our family is here?" Hermione asked.

"Umm… well I can't say yet, I can't tell you until after the wedding." Her mum sounded rather okay with this.

Hermione getting even angrier with her mum by the second started yelling at her. "What the hell are you talking about 'I can't tell you until after the wedding.' Come one mum tell me!"

"I'm sorry but you are just going to have to wait until Benjamin and I can explain everything to you and Blaise. Now you better stop raising your voice so that our guests won't hear you!" She said as calmly as she could.

"Fine," She whispered back giving her mum a dirty look.

The wedding went through without a hitch. They said their 'I do's' and then kind of disgustingly kissed. But all Hermione was thinking about was why in the hell was there nobody she knew here. Well except for Malfoy and his family and of course her mum and Blaise and his father. Then Hermione had a thought since Blaise and Malfoy are best friends then most likely he will be over at her new house in Italy.

Now that made her a little more than grossed out. She thought that she threw up in her mouth a little. (A/N-- Disgusting I know )

But as soon as the wedding was over all she wanted to know was what was going on! And she soon found out! And was very angry you could say.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She started screaming.

"Well you were never a muggle born." Her step-father told her.

"You mean to tell me that I am supposed to be a self-centered, egotistical, insufferable, possibly Slytherin pureblood? No offensive or anything."

"None takin'" Blaise and his father said in unison.

"Well honey that's the thing, you were meant to be in Slytherin, but as a request I asked if they would put you in another house, so you wouldn't find out about this. Because when I was at your age, I already new about this, and it was a family tradition to not tell you children until they're a certain age. But I never intended you to be so mad. I was only doing what I was supposed to do." Helen told her daughter.

"So you are telling me that I have always been a pureblood, and that you have lied to me for my whole life? Was it the same for Blaise?" Hermione yelled just as loud.

"Umm… yes you have always been a pureblood, and it was apart of my family tradition that you not know about this until you reach a certain age, so Blaise has known about him being a pureblood his whole life." Helen seemed very calm.

"Oh good Merlin. I just have one more question, Do I have to change my last name?"

"Yes you have to change it to Zabini. It was fate that you be a Zabini."

"So you're telling me that if you and Ben didn't get married then I would have to marry Blaise?"

"Oh no honey, what I meant was that it was fate that I marry Ben and that you had to be a Zabini."

"Okay?" Hermione said being very confused right now.

So after the whole discussion Helen and Ben went on their honeymoon, and Blaise and Hermione went back to their house in Italy. Which may I say was the prettiest house she has ever seen in her life. The main reason she loved it was because of the library that Ben or her new father had put in just for her. It was filled from wall to wall with books. It was like she died and had gone to heaven. But her room was a close second. It was decorated in an Arabian or Moroccan feel.

"Oh my gosh, look at my room!" She exclaimed.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah," She said still stunned of her overwhelming room.

"Okay well I'll get Myrtle to show you around Draco is here, and you don't want to keep him waiting."

"Oh okay, umm… whose Myrtle?" She asked

"She is our house-elf."

"Okay, umm… have fun with Draco." She said finding her self dumbfounded on what to say to her new brother.

"Yeah whatever," At least he tries to be nice right?

Well Myrtle came and showed her the house, it was absolutely the most prettiest house she had ever seen in her entire life. She felt like she would get lost in the house. But soon she went back to her room and started thinking.

_So I'm a pureblood. Is that why I find my self attracted to Malfoy? Oh my gosh what are you saying? Of course you aren't attracted to Malfoy, pureblood or not that's just gross!_ Her mind was just playing tricks on her right?

All that thinking and the events of earlier made her tired. She soon drifted off to sleep and dreamt of what her life would have been like if she would have known that she was pureblood, and what the Slytherin house would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer—I own nothing of the Harry Potter world!**

**A/N sorry last chapter was so short. But I hope you liked it. Most of this chapter will be in Draco's point of view. It will take it back to the wedding and stuff so it might have different things in it then the first chapter will. But it will all go together trust me! Heehee ) oh and thank you for the reviews! Lol **

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while,_

_Even though goin' on with you gone still upset me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay,_

_But that's not what gets me_

Draco was sitting in his room waiting for the time to leave. He was getting rather upset that he had to go to this stupid wedding in the first place_. It was only Blaise's fathers wedding, but maybe there'll be so hot bride's maids_. He thought to himself.

"Mother? Are we leaving soon?" He yelled out of his door.

"Yes, hold on Draco. And you know that we are getting there early since Blaise and Ben want us there, and Ben needs your fathers support right?" Narcissa yelled back.

"Yes! Now are you ready yet?" He yelled getting rather frustrated.

"Yes I'm ready, but ask your father."

"Fine," He started down the stairs and walked into his fathers' office, "father mum wants me to ask you if you are ready yet."

"Yes son, I am ready. Let's go." Lucius said in a very irritated tone.

"Okay," Then they all left, and arrived outside of the chapel.

That was when Draco saw a very attractive girl, who was wearing large dark sunglasses. Her hair was straight and in an up do. She had incredible curves, and was walking along side Blaise. _Damn she is hott! But she's takin! _He thought while he was giving her the once over.

"Damn Blaise! Where did you find her?" He asked when he walked away from the girl. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Are you crazy? That is my soon to be step-sister." He corrected him. "And plus you ain't her type."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just trust me."

Now since Draco was staring at her, she just had to turn around and say something.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at me. And like Blaise has already told you, you are not my type." She said not even hiding the fact that she was pissed off.

"Well, I like them feisty." Draco replied.

"Do you use that line on all the girls who turn you down?"

"No one ever turns me down!"

"There's a first for everything." She exclaimed coldly, and turned and walked inside.

Draco was left speechless, which was saying a lot, because no one leaves Draco Malfoy speechless. Well until now at least. But soon the wedding started and all Draco could think about was that girl. And she was the maid of honor so he just sat there and stared at her the whole time. She looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place her.

Then the wedding was over and he heard someone scream something.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He could tell that it was the girl.

He still hasn't placed her, but whatever he could figure that out when he goes over to Blaise's house in a while. She will be there and he could ask Blaise who it is.

Draco arrived at Blaise's and they were talking for a while and he finally asked him who that girl was.

"I told you, that is my step-sister."

"I know that, but who is it, like what is her name?"

"Oh, umm… you'll find out soon enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well there is this thing with my father and now my step-mum when they come back from their honeymoon. It is this ball thing that everyone in my family has to do when they get back for their honeymoon. Rather stupid if you ask me, but you'll meet her then."

"Okay and how come I can't meet her now?"

"Well two reasons, one because you can't, it's another family thing that I don't understand, and two because she is asleep right now."

"Oh well can you tell me her name?"

"Nope,"

"Good Merlin and why is that?"

"Umm… father and Helen said I couldn't."

"Whatever," Draco said sounding rather annoyed about the whole thing, "well can I ask you another question?"

"Sure?" Blaise said questionably

"Why did you say I wasn't her type?"

"Because another two reasons, one she's off limits to you, and two it's the truth."

"Why just to me?"

"Not just to you, but—oh never mind, I don't even understand the whole thing father just told me this yesterday, and you know me, I was only half listening." Leaving it at that Blaise didn't say another word about it, and wouldn't answer Draco's questions.

_What does he mean that she is off limits to me? Is she like married or something? Oh well I'll just talk to her at that ball thing. And ask her if she knows anything about it. Wait, no I can't do that, she might not know or something. Whatever. _Draco thought to him self when he got back home. This was really making him mad. _And how did she leave me speechless like that? No one can do that, except maybe Granger, but that rarely happens. Like maybe once in a century? Right?_

This was all he could think about, he tried thing about something else but jut couldn't let his mind wander away from her. If only he knew who she truly was, maybe he wouldn't think of her, (A/N heehee that's my evil laugh lol!).

**A/N okay okay I know it was short chapter, but they will get longer I promise. Umm… next update will probably be tomorrow. Saturday maybe not, I have a softball game! And next week I'm not going to school. So Friday is my last day of school! GO ME! Lol But I hope you like it! Read and Review please!**

**Ohh and if you were wondering that song at the beginning is "What Hurts the Most" By Rasscal Flatts. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer—I own nothing of this story except the plot.**

**A/N thanks for all the reviews, hopefully this will be a longer chapter!**

_What hurts the most,_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say,_

_And watchin' you walk away._

Hermione woke up, looked around for a second, and wondered where she was.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, but then remembered as soon as she said it.

Then there was a knock at her bedroom door, Blaise probably? But she was in no rush to answer the door. So she took her time and changed first. When she finally went to the door, she found a very angry looking Blaise staring at her.

"Why in the hell did it take you that long to answer the door? I mean I am your brother you should respect me!" he exclaimed.

"Ha-ha are you serious?" she asked then looked at his face. "Oh, I'm sorry let me bow down to you then." She smiled to herself.

"You should," he said to himself.

"Okay? So why did you come to my room in the first place?"

"Because I have to tell you something that I forgot to tell you yesterday."

"And what would that be?"

"Umm…"

"Is that all you had to say?"

"No I was thinking for a second."

"Well get on with it,"

"Okay, when father and your mum get back from their honeymoon there will be this ball thing that you have to attend. It is like a tradition I guess. And any way back to the point you have to do a dance thing with Draco."

"What the fuck are you talking about, I have to dance with fucking Draco? Why him?"

"Umm… yes you have to do a dance with Draco, and why him, I don't know. But there is a plus side to all this."

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked coldly.

"He doesn't know who you are, and he can't find out until the ball. He doesn't even know that you are, well you. He actually finds you rather attractive."

"What? He doesn't know that I am your step sister? Who does he think I am then?"

"Actually he doesn't know, I can't tell him your name. But he did tell me that you looked familiar and that he couldn't place you."

"This is weird," She said to herself, but Blaise overheard her.

"Well, I know that he will try whatever it takes to get you, since you turned him down the other day. No one can leave him speechless like that. And so you have done a rather once in a lifetime thing."

"I feel honored!" She said sarcastically. "So what dance do I have to do?"

"Umm… I think that it is the Salsa, but I don't know, you will start practicing with Theo today at 12:00." He told her. She looked at the clock and it already said 11:30.

"Who's Theo?"

"He's your dance instructor duh!"

"Okay I was just asking."

So after that enjoyable conversation with Blaise, Hermione got ready for her dance lessons. _Hopefully they will go okay, and I don't mess up_. She thought to herself. When she arrived in the kitchen Myrtle told her that the dance lessons were held in the comfort of their on house!

When Myrtle brought her to the ball room she saw a tall brown haired man who she assumed was her instructor. When they got closer he turned around and greeted them.

"Hello, I am Theo Sanchez, your dance instructor." He said in a Latin accent.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Zabini," _Sounds awful together_ she thought.

"Aw, are you ready to start?" he asked.

"Umm… yeah I think,"

"Okay well the dance we will be doing is the Salsa, and it isn't that hard. Well the one we are doing isn't that hard." He corrected himself.

"Okay,"

About an hour and a half later Hermione had almost mastered the Salsa. She kept fumbling at one part, but it wasn't that noticeable. But she had to have it perfect. Theo was getting rather tired of doing the dance over and over and over again so he finally called it a night and said her would see her tomorrow for some more practice.

Hermione was kind of disappointed she liked the dance she was doing. The only down side to it was that in a couple of weeks she would have to do the dance with Malfoy. She tried to keep that off her mind while she practiced by herself in front of her full length mirror.

She was having fun until she heard a big crash in the fire place. She stopped, and started walking down the stairs to the fire place, but Blaise wouldn't let her go down any farther.

"You don't wanna go any farther." He told her.

"And why the fuck is that?" She asked sounding mad.

"Because that would be Draco coming and—" As soon as she heard his name se went back to her room.

Little did she know that it really wasn't just Draco, it was also Crabbe and Goyle and a lot of other Slytherin boys and girls coming. And she would have been even more pissed if she knew that they were here also. She really did think of them as the biggest idiots she has ever met in her life. Oh but she also didn't know what Blaise was planning.

_Why does it have to Malfoy all the time, why can't it be someone else coming. Good Merlin why does it have to be him? I know I'll invite Ginny over. No, I can't do that because if he saw her he might recognize her and then he will know that I am me Hermione and not someone else. So I just have to stay up here and do nothing. Oh maybe I can sneak down to my library and read for a change._ All this was going through her head at once.

She started to dance by herself again, and kept her crashes from the fire place. There has to be more than just Draco coming (A/N no!). Maybe Blaise is throwing a party. As soon as she was done with that thought she heard music start to come on.

She was making her way to her library trying to avoid everyone. And then she heard Draco ask Blaise something.

"Hey mate, where is your hott sister?"

"Umm… probably in her room, but you can't meet her yet. I already told you that." He replied.

"But why not?"

At that Blaise just ignored Draco, and refused to answer anything about Hermione even though Draco didn't know that Hermione was Blaise's step sister, (but he will find out).

Hermione tried to concentrate on her book, but all she could think about was what Draco asked Blaise.

_Did he really think that I was hott? I bet he wouldn't if he knew who I was. He wouldn't even talk to me if he knew I was his best friends step sister. But this will be fun seeing Draco's reaction when he find out who I am. _She thought to her self as she turned the page once more not even reading the page.

**A/N okay I know that this one was short but I just can't think of what more to say. So I hope you like this one anyways. R&R please! Thanks much!**

**klrrjt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-- I own nothing! (**

**A/N Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, so I'm trying for a longer chapter today. **

-----

_Never knowin,_

_What could have been_

_And not sayin that lovin you,_

_Is what I was tryin to do._

A couple days had passed since Hermione heard what Draco said, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. _Am I falling for his stupid charm? Wait, what charm?_ She asked herself, while she was getting ready for her dance lessons. She was getting rather good at the dance. And she loved that she almost mastered it.

There still was that little fact that she forgot: she was doing the dance with Malfoy! _I wonder what he will say when he finds out that it's me and not someone else. _This kept going through her head the time during dance lessons. She was laughing to herself because she kept picturing his face in her mind.

-----

Little did Draco know that Hermione was practicing the same dance as he was this very moment. All he cared about was the fact that he got to meet Blaise's hott sister in a couple of days, (but he didn't know that it was Hermione). But he had a plan cooking in his mind on how to meet her before the ball.

All he had to do was go over to Blaise's as much as he could and hope to see her there, like when she got out of the shower or something? But that wasn't the greatest scheme he has ever come up with in his life. So he thought of something else he could do.

_Maybe I could just pop in to see Blaise and ask where his sister was. No he says I can't meet her yet. _

**What are you thinking you are the great Draco Malfoy you have to come up with something good.**

_I know shut up, it's just so hard to think with this damn music on._

**Don't blame it on the music, you know you have nothing.**

_Will you please shut up! I can't believe I'm losing a fucking fight with myself!_

**Hey it's not my fault that you don't know what to do to meet this girl. Why not just wait to meet her until the ball. It's not that far away. **

_No I can't do that! That would be stupid. I can't just wait. When have you known me to wait for something?_

**Good point. **

This argument with himself went on for a while. Until he finally figured out what to do, he would just go to Blaise's and just walk up to her room and demand that she talk to him. He decided it and that was final. He didn't care about Blaise's _family tradition_ shit. He wanted to meet her! Damn it!

-----

Hermione couldn't figure out why she couldn't get Malfoy out of her mind. He was all that she could think of. She would tell herself to try to think of _anything_ else, but it wouldn't work!

Then she remembered something her mum told her when she was younger.

"If you need to know where you heart really is, just look where your mind goes when it wanders."

No that isn't it she doesn't, dare she say, _love or even like_ Malfoy. She hates him with every fiber of her being. Wait no hate isn't a strong enough word for this. She despises him and she, uh, couldn't even describe how much she hates him!

But why did she find herself thinking of him all the time.

-----

_This is bugging the shit out of me! Blaise isn't around just got to her room! _Draco thought to himself as he sat in Blaise's room while Blaise was somewhere. So Draco got up and walked out in the hall way.

_Okay, I'm going to just waltz in her room and talk to her!_

**Oh well that's smooth. **

_Why does crazy old guy number two in my head always have to come and think that it is a bad plan?_

**Because it is a bad plan!**

_Oh, what do you know?_

He kept on thinking and then found Blaise's step-sisters room. First he was going to knock, the decided to go against it, so he just walked in.

"Hello, anyone in here?" He asked.

Hermione knew who it was, but she couldn't just walk out there he couldn't know it was her so she said the first thing that came to mind. "You can't be in here it's forbidden!"

"Umm…. It is?"

"Yes," she said still turned away. "You aren't allowed to meet me; no one is until the ball."

"Well, I can't stand it! I have to know why I'm not your type! Come on it's me we are talking about!" _Good to know he's still self-centered_. She thought to herself.

"Well maybe because you are an insufferable, self-centered, egotistical prat!"

"How would you know? You haven't met me yet!" Yet what she said kind of turned him on.

"Oh Blaise told how you are." She started "He also told me about you sex-god 'image', and how you have basically slept with every girl at your school. You're not someone that I would ever consider being my type! So there's your answer!"

"Oh, well most of that is so untrue," He lied.

"Whatever, now will you please leave?"

"Not until I know your name."

She just could not, not tell him her name, or he wouldn't leave, but she couldn't tell him her real name! So she made it up. "Hayden, now leave!"

"Okay, oh and if you were wondering, I'm Draco, and I will be the one who you _will_ fall in love with!"

"What are you on?"

"Many things if you ever want anything just ask." He joked.

"Please leave or I will tell Blaise that you were in here! You should know how he gets when he is mad, and he takes this family tradition stuff seriously!" She said truthfully.

"Okay I'll see you at the ball."

"LEAVE!" she shouted.

------

_What does he mean he will be the one I will fall in love with? Does he know something I don't?_ She thought to herself while getting out of the shower, still wondering what the tattoo on her right shoulder blade was. (A/N I guess Draco was a little too late to see her get out of the shower. Lol).

She has had that tattoo for her whole life. All she could make out of it was that it was a family crest. So she assumed that it was the Zabini family crest, since her mum told her that it was fate that she be a Zabini. But she couldn't read what it said. So she thought about asking Blaise what it said.

"Blaise! Where are you?" she yelled.

"I'm in my room, what do you want?" he yelled back.

"I want to ask you something." She told him while reaching his closed bedroom door.

"Come in then."

"Can you tell me what this says on my back, it is a family crest I think but I can't read it."

"Fine," He said while standing up and walking over to her. "Uh…. Yeah it is a family crest."

"Really? Whose?" she asked excitedly.

He knew that it wasn't the Zabini family crest and he knew whose it was, but _she_ couldn't know whose it was so he lied he had to or she might figure it out. "Uh… it's the Zabini family crest."

"Cool, I guess it really was fate that I be a Zabini?" She asked

"Yeah, I guess." He replied.

"Well thanks; I'm going to go to bed so good night."

"Yeah, goodnight." He said. _I guess him being my step-brother isn't that bad. He tries to be nice._ She thought to herself as she walked back to her room, and got ready for bed.

------

She woke the next mourning happy, because she knew that it was the day her mum and Ben got home! She couldn't wait. She missed them a lot. She actually liked the fact that Ben was her new step-father.

When she walked down to the kitchen she saw that Blaise was already dressed and eating breakfast. "Mourning," She told him.

"Mourning how was your night?" He asked.

"It was fine. Why do you ask?" She wondered confusingly.

"No reason."

"Okay?" As soon as she said that someone walked through the door.

"MUM! BEN! You're home! How was the honeymoon?" She asked.

"Oh, it was great." Ben replied. "Did Blaise tell you about the ball and the boy you had to dance with?"

"Yes he has informed me about it all."

"Everything?" Helen asked worriedly.

"No not everything." Blaise reassured her.

"What do you mean everything?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing it's a surprise, are you ready to go get your dress for the ball tonight?" Helen asked her daughter.

"Don't you want to unpack first?"

"No, its fine Myrtle will get it."

"Okay, let's go then."

------

Dress shopping was fun. Hermione and her mum went to Hogsmead, and went to a few dress shops until Hermione found the perfect one. It was just above the knee, and it was flow-y and a light green color. It fit Hermione's figure great. It hugged all the right places. She loved it.

"Draco will love it." Helen told her.

"Oh mum did you have to bring up Malfoy?"

"What he is the one you will be dancing with."

"Yeah I know, but come on I don't want to ruin the feeling I as having in this dress. And I don't want him to say what he said the one day."

"What did he say?"

"Well he was over a couple of days ago, don't worry he didn't see me. I know he isn't allowed. But any way, I heard him tell Blaise that he thought that I was hott. And I know that it a rather good compliment, but from Malfoy it freaks me out."

"And why is that honey?"

"I don't know, maybe because for the past years at school he has hated me, and now he thinks that I'm attractive, granted he doesn't know that it is me, but still. It feels weird to have him say that about me. I mean… I don't know just forget I said it."

Helen had to smile at this, because she knew why Draco said it, and she knew why Hermione was not so sure about it. She knew that Draco would still like Hermione. She knew something that Hermione didn't know. And she wouldn't find out for a long time!

------

**A/N-- HAHA cliff hanger! I felt bad that I couldn't update yesterday, so I made this chapter a little longer! So I hope you like it! It's getting to the point where I think you can figure out who is betrothed to whom! So R&R please and I'll update soon! Much love!**

**klrrjt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer—I won nothing of Harry Potter.**

**A/N—thanks for the reviews! And I hope the last chapter made since… I thought the end of it was a little confusing. But whatever, so in this chapter it will be at the Ball so I hope you like it!**

------

_Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you every where I go,  
But I'm doing it  
Its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone,  
Still harder_

When Hermione and Helen arrived back at home Hermione rushed up to her room to get ready. Not even noticing the way the ball room was decorated. _Green probably,_ she thought when she got finished getting ready.

She looked beautiful. She left her hair down and put a spell on it so that it would be stick straight. It looked great. She had natural make-up on, which highlighted her hair. She had gold high-heeled shoes on and of course he green dress.

Hermione wasn't allowed to come down stairs until everyone got there. But her mum told her to come down for a second so she could she her daughter.

"Oh my, Hermione you look great!" Helen told her.

"Thanks mum,"

"Wow, you look great!" Ben told her when he walked in the room.

"Thanks, well I better be going back upstairs, since people will be arriving soon."

"Okay, I will send Myrtle up to get you when everyone is here." Helen told Hermione as she walked up the stairs.

-----

"Okay, Draco lets go!" Narcissa told her son.

"I'm coming," he said as he sprayed on some cologne.

"You look great son." Lucius said.

"Thanks," and with that they were off.

-----

Hermione sat in her room for about thirty minutes before Myrtle came up to get her. She was a little nervous to walk down the stairs so before she went she took a deep breath.

"I can do this," She told herself as she took another deep breath.

Everyone was watching the stairs waiting for her to come down. Finally she told herself she was ready, and she began to walk down the stairs. She saw that people started to "Aw" and say things like, "She looks beautiful!" This gave her some extra confidence. Then she sat her gaze at a very intrigued looking Malfoy.

_I can't wait to see his face when he finally finds out that it is me!_ She thought to herself, making her smile to herself even more.

When she reached the bottom steps, she was escorted to her mum and step-father by Blaise. "You look great." He told her in her ear.

"Thank you, did you see Malfoy's face?" she asked.

"Yes, you're going to make him mad."

"That's what I live for."

"Thank you Blaise." Ben told his son. "Good evening everyone! And welcome to our lovely home. As you know this is my new beautiful wife Helen, and this is her daughter. Everyone should know the duties she has to do. So I am very happy to have her as a step-daughter."

"Thank you." Hermione told him.

"It is a tradition that my daughter does a special dance. And her partner it Draco Malfoy." He stopped for applause. "So Draco if you would please come up here."

Draco started to walk up to them, Hermione getting more nervous with every step he took. "What if he finds out it is me?" She asked herself, and Ben must of heard her.

"Oh I must have forgotten a very important thing. I forgot to introduce my step-daughter. Forgive me. This is my step-daughter Hermione Zabini." As soon as he said that Draco stopped in his tracks.

But then remembered he had to dance with the new pureblood. When he reached her he asked for her hand. And he escorted her to the dance floor.

"So much for a dirty little mudblood," He said in her ear.

"I have never been a mudblood, I have always been a pureblood."

"Well why did you tell me your name was Hayden?"

"You knew for a fact that I couldn't tell you my name, and yet you had to go and break the rules. So I had to lie and tell you something else."

"Rules were meant to be broken."

The audience started to applaud the couples dance skills. Not knowing that they were arguing.

"Oh, shut up, you knew you wanted me so that's why you broke the rules right?"

"Oh, far from it,"

"Oh okay, so that's why you told Blaise _twice_ that you thought I was hott, and why you told me I would fall in love with you."

"That was when I thought you were someone else."

"Whatever,"

When she was down talking Malfoy was going to say something but they got interrupted by someone saying something.

"That was great!" Ben said.

"Hermione this is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Hermione."

"Yeah, we got acquainted." Draco told Ben.

"Well thank you for the dance Draco." Hermione told him.

------

After the dance with Malfoy the whole ball was a drag. She was having a lousy time. So many people had asked her to dance, and she had to say yes, which made it worse because they were all Slytherin boys. But she had to get use to being around them.

All she wanted to do was talk to her friends!

------

"Blaise why in the hell did you nit tell me that Hermione Granger was your step sister?"

"Well technically it isn't Granger anymore its Zabini."

"Still why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you a thousand times, I wasn't allowed!"

"And why the fuck is that?"

"Because she is off limits!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE she is betrothed!" As soon as he said that he had to cover up his mouth. "You didn't here that."

"Oh yes I did, and to who?"

"I can't tell you, you can't even tell anybody what I told you."

"I won't but if you tell me something,"

"Good Merlin, what?"

"Who is she betrothed to?"

"I don't know,"

"Yes you do, and if you don't tell me I think I'll tell every one in here that you told me, even Granger."

"First it is Zabini," Draco rolled his eyes at this, "And second if I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell anybody that I told you."

"Done,"

"Okay she is betrothed to… to… umm…. You,"

"WHAT?"

"Umm… I didn't say anything."

"No you did you said that she was betrothed to me. Is it true?"

"I think, but I heard father and Helen talking about it so I'm not completely sure. Don't say anything!"

"I won't,"

------

**A/N HAHA another Cliffy! Lol So umm I hope you like it! R&R please! I'll update soon! Much love **

**klrrjt**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer—I own nothing!**

**A/N HAHA I know that last chapter had a big cliff hanger! I didn't update yesterday because I didn't know wht to write, but I thibnk I do know. Lol… well I hope ya like it!**

------

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret,_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart,_

_That I left unspoken._

_Hermione_ Zabini_ is betrothed to me? What in the hell has happened to my life? Well there is an upside to this, I don't have to marry Pansy_. Draco thought to himself on the way back for the Ball.

Draco was also thinking of the dance with Hermione, and how beautiful she was. _What am I thinking? She's was beautiful?_

**Quit lying you know you thought she was beautiful.**

_Oh, now it's crazy old guy number two again!_

**You know that you like her that's why you always made fun of her. That's what all the talk shows say.**

_Are you fucking serious? You actually think that I like HER? _

**No, I don't think you like her I know you like her.**

_Is this all you are going to say to me for the rest of my natural born life? I mean if I would like HER I would actually admit it, okay? And I don't like her! But that bad part is that I will be marrying her! Now that sucks!_

**Yes I will always say that! And if you would like, her you _wouldn't_ admit it! Trust me! I know you. And so what if you have to marry her you saw her tonight she was Hott! **

_She was pretty hott. Oh good Merlin, look what you got me saying!_

**You know you should at least try and see if she would actually like you back. And if she does, then you know that you could spend the rest of your life with her!**

_Okay, you really are crazy aren't you? I know I could make her like me and then I could spend the rest of my life with her._

**THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!**

_------_

Hermione now got a little happy; because when she got to her room she got an owl from Ginny! It made her lighten up a little after the whole thing with Malfoy tonight.

**Hermione,**

**Hey, how do you like your new mansion in Italy? I saw it in the newspaper about your mom marrying Benjamin Zabini. Is Blaise a nice step-brother? Does this make you a half pureblood now? Owl me back I need to know!**

**Love always,**

**Ginny**

Hermione had to laugh about this rather weird owl from Ginny. She at first didn't know what to say back but then she did. She answered all of her questions, and then asked Ginny to come over.

**------**

"Hey Gin!" Hermione greeted Ginny as she came to the door.

"Hey Hermione—wow your house is beautiful!"

"Wait till you see my room."

"So what's new?" Ginny asked on their way up to Hermione's room.

"Well I got to tell you something that happened yes—" Hermione started but got interrupted by Ginny.

"Good Merlin! This room is fabulous!"

"Yeah I know but I have to tell you something important!"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Well last night mum and Ben had a ball after their honeymoon. And I had to do the Salsa, with …. Mal—Draco."

"Why didn't you call him Malfoy?"

"Because it just feels weird to call him that now,"

"Oh, well was he a good dancer?"

"Oh, he was a fabulous dancer! And you are never gonna guess what he said about me!" She said looking at Ginny's expression. "Well he told Blaise twice that he thought I was… well hott, but then after he found out it was me he just said 'That was before I knew it was you.' So I don't even know why I'm talking about it like it is a big thing!"

"Oh, I know!"

"And pray tell why is that?"

"Because you like Malfoy!" She said in a childish manner.

"Oh yes that is exactly why." She said not even in a sarcastic way. Actually thinking to her that, that was the truth.

"I knew it!"

"No I do not like him!" She lied.

"YES YOU DO! YOU LIKE MALFOY" As soon as she said that Blaise walked in the room.

"And from what I can see he likes you." Blaise told them.

"I **DO NOT** like Draco!" she yelled.

"Don't pretend that you don't because everyone at the ball last night could tell that you two liked each other."

"What are you on this week?"

"This week… umm… I think this week it is crack?" Blaise told her.

"LEAVE," She told him.

------

After he left Hermione and Ginny were left to talk 'girl talk'.

"Oh by the way I have to tell you something. We might have to go shopping though." Ginny said.

"Skip the talking let's go shopping."

"No, not yet! If I don't tell you this now then I won't ever be able to tell you I have to get this of my chest now!"

"Okay what?"

"Well you know Ronald—you ex, my brother—well he's umm… getting married next summer."

"What the fuck? To who?"

"Umm well yeah about that,"

"Don't tell me that it's Lavender."

"Okay, I didn't tell you."

"WHAT WHY FUCKING HER? She's such a SLUT, SKANK, WHORE, BITCH, HOOKER, HOE! MAY I GO ON?" Hermione screamed really loud causing Blaise to ask an upsetting question.

"Hermione do you have trerits?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Note serious face," He said pointing to his face.

"Just leave please!"

"Fine, by the way your boyfriends here!"

"I do not like Draco!"

"Hermione its okay, we know you do not like him, do you wanna go shopping now?" Ginny asked her.

"Yes, let's go."

------

When Hermione and Ginny arrived to Hogsmead, Hermione went to the book store to go pick something up.

"Do you think about me as much as I think about you?" A familiar voice asked her.

"That depends, on how much you actually think about me, if it's a little then yes I think about you more." She answered.

"Well I think about you a hell a lot more then a little."

"Is that so?" She said finally turning around.

"Yes, and I can't live without trying to do something about this."

"I'm not into one night stands, or flings for that matter."

"Well this one wouldn't be either. So do you want to do something about this?"

"There's only one thing about it,"

"What's that?"

"We couldn't tell anybody."

"Why?"

"Blaise told you, or should of, I'm off-limits. You should know that, but I willing to break the rules, but you have to promise not to tell anybody."

"For you, I won't tell." He told her.

"Thank you, Draco. But I gotta get back to Ginny. I'll talk to you later, if we could ever meet in secret."

"We will, don't worry." He promised.

------

**A/N I hope you like this one! I didn't want them to start there secret relationship until later but it seemed like the right time! Lol. Well I'll update when I can. R&R please! Much love,**

**klrrjt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer—I own nothing of Harry Potter (**

**A/N I hope you liked the last chapter, I thought it was okay, I'm thinking about redoing it, it depends on how well this one goes. lol well here this one goes! Sorry that it took so long to update. I have been busy. And have had serious writers block. But I got inspired by my friend! Well in this chapter Draco realizes something great! And Hermione gets a rather pleasant surprise. **

------

_What hurts the most,_

_Is being so close_

_And havin' so much to say,_

_And watchin you walk away. _

As Draco promised Hermione, they did meet in secret. Every chance they got by themselves they were together. They went on like this for most of the summer. They were having fun. What more could you say? They liked to be with each other. Even though Draco had no idea what he was doing?

_Why is it that I can't come to tell her that we are betrothed to each other?_ He thought to himself while lying in bed.

**Because you don't think that she would want to be with you anymore. And don't go on about crazy old guy number two!**

_Your right why—wait did I just say you were right?_

**Yes, and you know that I am right. You think that she wouldn't want to be with you anymore. And why do you think that?**

_I…I don't know. She wouldn't want to be with me for the rest of her life this is just some joke to play with my emotions isn't it?_

**That's how it started off with you; you just wanted to see if she would like you back. And she does, now are you just going to let her walk away? And tell her you don't care? Maybe she thinks that you really don't like her. And we both know you do, I know that I'm just some "Crazy old guy" in your head. But you know that you like her more than you'll admit. **

_You're right I do, I like a lot. But there is this funny felling I get when I'm around her like she is the only one for me. I just love the fact that I could tell anything, well almost. I still can't tell her we are betrothed. I love everything about her. _

**Now I know you want to say you love her, but are you just going to admit it to yourself? Or are you going to tell her?**

_I am going to tell her hopefully. _And with that Draco fell asleep.

------

Hermione was feeling upset with herself. _He doesn't seem to like me as much as I like him. I guess he isn't capable of loving._She thought to herself as she cried herself to sleep that night. Blaise was walking past her room and he heard her crying. And was wondering what was wrong with her.

------

The next day Draco and Hermione went out. And Draco couldn't help but see that something was wrong with Hermione.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking that's all." She didn't lie entirely.

"About what?" He asked.

"Us," She answered truthfully.

"And what about us? I mean everything is fine right?"

"Yeah, it's nothing bad, I was just thinking about how happy I was." She lied.

"Oh, okay."

------

**A/N I know short chapter! And it's taking a long time to update! But I had really bad writes block. I left it at this because I didn't want to start the next part until the chapter. What will happen? Who knows? I do lol. Well R&R! I'll update tomorrow! Longer chapter I promise! Much love,**

**klrrjt**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n—Okay! I know it was a short chapter. But there were two reasons why. 1. I had serious writers block. And 2. I didn't want to start the part that happens in this chapter until, well this chapter. So this will be longer I promise. So here goes nothing lol. **

------

_And never knowin'_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that lovin' you,_

_Is what I was trying to do. _

"Draco what—" Hermione was cut off by Draco's lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked

"Hermione I figured something out yesterday and I have to tell you."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Hermione I…I love you," He told finally.

"No, you can't I know you, you aren't capable of loving." She said starting to cry.

"What are you talking about? Everything is fine with us right?"

"No, I'm not happy, I just feel like I'm backstabbing my family. We knew this wouldn't work out. I broke the rules and I feel terrible. Every time I see my family I feel like I am doing something wrong."

"So that's it, you're giving up. I never thought that you were weak Hermione, but you proved me wrong."

"Draco giving up doesn't always mean you're weak, it just means that you are strong enough to let go! And I'm letting go! As much as I don't want to I am. That's like asking me to stop breathing. And that scares me. It scares me that I have to give up on the one thing that I love the most! And most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling in my whole life the way that I feel when I'm with you! So there are you happy to know that I love you. Yes I LOVE YOU and I have to give up on you, I'm not happy to know this. I'm scared to feel this way." Hermione said still crying her eyes out.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious, but come on you can't tell me that you thought that this would last forever? I…I'm sorry. I just hope that you know that I do love you." She said still crying.

"I use to know that you loved me, now I don't know. I got to go. I have this family thing. See you around."

Hermione couldn't stand to watch him walk away. So she walked first, she felt bad about the whole thing but like they say if you love someone you should set them free. So she was setting Draco free.

------

She ran.

That's all she knew how to do at this point. She didn't know what to do. She ran until she hit something hard.

"Sorry," She said not even looking at who it was.

"Oh that's okay. Hermione?" The figure asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember me from your parent's ball? I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother?"

"Oh, Hello, I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"That's okay, so how have you been?"

"Fine, you?"

"Good,"

"Well if you would excuse me I've got to get home."

"Yes, but wait can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you happen to know why Draco has been upset since he's gotten home? He's been spending a lot of time with Blaise. Has he been in a fight with Blaise? Well, he's still staying over with him tonight right?"

"No I don't know why he's been so upset. And I didn't know he was staying with Blaise tonight."

"Oh well okay, thank you anyway."

"You're welcome,"

------

When Hermione got home she went straight to her room, she didn't want to talk to anybody. She started crying, and Blaise's wondering got to an all time high. So he walked in.

"Hermione, what is a matter with you? I heard you cry yourself to sleep one night, and now you run up to your room and start crying like there's no tomorrow. And by the way cover up your tramp stamp you whore." He was talking about the tattoo she had on her lower back.

"You expect me to tell you what the matter with me is? Well maybe if you got a little nicer. And shut the fuck up about my tattoo. You know that you have like five of them. Did you ever tell your father about that?"

"Yes, I expect you to tell me what the matter with you is. I don't have to shut the fuck up. And No I haven't told father about my tattoos. And by the way, you might want to stay in your room for the rest of the might."

"And why the fuck is that?"

"Because Draco is staying over,"

_Well that makes me feel a hell of a lot better!_ Hermione thought to herself.

Then she threw the pillows at Blaise and screamed "GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!"

------

Draco was in about the same condition as Hermione was at that point, sad, and on the brink of killing someone.

_Why in the hell did I not tell her we were betrothed to each other?_

**Why did you let her walk away?**

_Why does this always happen to me when I think about her? Why do you always pop in?_

**Would you just shut up and answer my question?**

_I would if I knew the answer!_

**I'm guessing that you don't know the answer to your question either?**

_NO I DON'T!_

**Okay no need to get mad!**

_I am fucking losing a fight with myself again!_

**Just tell her that you are fucking betrothed to her tonight when you stay with Blaise!**

**------**

Hermione stayed in bed for the rest of the day. The only time she got up was when she went to the bathroom at one in the mourning. She had to walk past Blaise's room. And before she got to the door she heard Blaise and Draco talking.

"Well it is pretty cool that you are betrothed to Hermione, I mean you always were like a brother to me. And like you would me my step brother-in-law. It's pretty cool." Blaise told Draco.

"Yeah I guess. But it would be weird at school next year if we were married. You know?"

"Well she doesn't even know she is betrothed, so she gets to 'meet' you on Friday. And you would get married in like three weeks after that."

"So she has no idea she is meeting her husband in two days?"

"Nope. She isn't allowed."

"So if you knew that I was betrothed to her then why did you say that she was off-limits to me?"

"Because I didn't know it was you until like after I said it."

"Okay, what do you think she will say?"

"I don't know she like pretty much hates you."

And with that Hermione had no more desire to go to the bathroom. She just ran back to her room.

------

The next mourning Hermione went downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast. And guess who what sitting there? (A/N if you guessed Blaise and Draco you get a cookies! Lol)

Blaise and Draco.

She suddenly wanted to run back up to her room and start to throw things at the wall but her mum told her to stay.

"Honey, come on and eat Myrtle made your favorite. I asked her to because you looked so upset yesterday." Her mum told her.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry,"

"Nonsense, you haven't eaten for three days."

"Fine!"

"Hey Hermione, I thought I told you to cover up your tramp stamp!" Blaise told her.

"Oh Ben did Blaise ever tell you about his tattoos?" Hermione asked her step father with a satisfying look on her face.

"No,"

"What the fuck Hermione I told you not to tell."

"I also told you to shut the fuck up about my tattoo. At least my mum knows about mine, and I don't have five of them!"

"FIVE?" Ben yelled at his son.

"Yeah,"

All the time this was going on all Draco could look at was Hermione's tattoo, _man that is hott!_ He thought to himself.

"You have two! You know that one on your shoulder blade!" Blaise yelled at her.

"I told you that has always been there! And why all of a sudden are you being so mean?"

Once Blaise mentioned the one on Hermione's shoulder blade Helen and Ben gave worried looks to each other. They knew what was coming Friday, but they haven't told Hermione yet. They had to today.

"Hey, Hermione, how about Helen and I take you out for lunch? Blaise will be occupied by helping the house elves today for being so rude." Ben asked her.

"That will be great!" Hermione said sticking her tongue out at Blaise.

"Bitch," Blaise said under his breath.

"Blaise are you on your period? Or are you just having uncontrollably bad mood swings?" Hermione asked. Causing everyone in the kitchen to laugh.

"Well mate, she does have you there." Draco said to him.

"Oh sod off." Blaise told him.

Once Hermione heard Draco talk she couldn't fin her voice to say anything else. Just knowing what she had to do Friday, and how he lied to her. So once she was done with breakfast she went to her library to think about everything.

------

"Hermione there is a reason that we asked you to come today." Helen told her.

"Okay?"

"Well honey, ever since you were born you have had that family crest on your right shoulder blade. And as we know Blaise told you that it was the Zabini family crest." Ben told her.

"And?" She said sounding confused.

"He lied. There is a reason why you have that. It is not the Zabini family crest. It is the Malfoy family crest." Her mother told her.

"And this means what?"

"It means that you are meant to be a Malfoy, you are betrothed to Draco Malfoy. You have been your entire life."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Okay so she heard Blaise talking about it, but you never know with him, he never listens.

"Yes, you are betrothed to Draco Malfoy; he has the Zabini family crest on his right shoulder blade. It was—like I said—fate that you be a Zabini. And it is fate that you marry Draco."

"And when does all of this take place?"

"Three weeks from tomorrow?" Ben told her.

Now she would have been okay with it since she was already in love with Draco but he lied to her. About something that could have saved the relationship. She would have had to break up with him. She wouldn't be mad at him right now. But he decided not to tell.

------

"Blaise don't EVER talk to me again!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME,"

"And I lied about what?"

"THE FAMILY CREST ON MY BACK! IF YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD THE TRUTH I WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT I WAS MARRYING SOMEONE I HATE!" Okay so she just lied but he doesn't know that.

"I wasn't allowed to tell you."

"WHATEVER!"

------

Draco was finding out about the same thing at exactly the same moment.

"Son you are betrothed to Hermione Zabini." His father told him.

"Okay? Since when?"

"Since you were born."

"Oh,"

"You meet her tomorrow and the wedding is in threes weeks from tomorrow."

"Okay,"

"Son you're taking this rather well."

"Well if I have to o it, I have to, and I know that there's no way of getting out of it."

"Good,"

------

Draco was having happy thoughts _Yes! I get to marry the girl I love!_

**Yeah, but she'll probably be mad that you didn't tell her.**

_I never thought of that?_

**Figures!**

------

**A/N okay so longer chapter! So I hope you like it! I told you I would update today and I did. WOOT WOOT! Go me lol! Well R&R. I'll update later. Much 3,**

**klrrjt**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey hey!

THIS IS IMPROTANT!

I WILL **_NOT BE CANCELING_** THIS STORY! I PROMISE.

ALL I AM SAYING IS THAT I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO **_UPDATE_** TIL LIKE THURSDAY, POSSIBLY WEDNESDAY?

I WILL MOST LIKELY BE ABLE TO UPDATE ON SATURDAY'S AND SUNDAY'S!

I JUST STARTED WORKING TODAY AND I HAVE SOFTBALL LIKE EVERYDAY THIS WEEK! WELL **_THANK YOU_** AND I AM VERY SORRY THAT I CAN'T UPDATE MORE OFTEN!

WELL THANK YOU!

MUCH LOVE,

KLRRJT


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer—Okay! Once again I own nothing but the plot!**

**A/N—sorry it took so long to update! Umm…but I told you I would! So here it goes.**

------

_What hurts the most,_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away._

Hermione was furious when she woke up in the morning. Because she realized what she had to do. When she woke up, her mother walked in.

"Mother, do you want to pick out my outfit today since you get to pick out my husband?" She snapped at her.

"Hermione don't get mad I didn't pick him out fate did! Now get dressed! I don't care what you wear just look nice, we are going to Madam Puddifoot's!" Her mother shot back at her.

"Fine!"

"By the way honey, we are leaving in twenty minutes it is almost noon." Helen said seriously.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Hermione yelled.

"Because you are usually up by now!"

"Whatever," With that Hermione took a quick shower and magically dried and straightened her hair. She but on dressy tan Capri pants, an orange tank top and a tan jacket over it, she also had on orange flip-flops on.

She was walking down the stairs and she saw Blaise "You look—"

"I thought I told you not to talk to me!" She snapped at him.

"Sorry," he muttered to himself.

When they got to the coffee shop Ben and her mum led her to a table where she assumed that the people there were Draco's parents.

"Hello Hermione," Narcissa said to her.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy how are you?" She asked trying not to sound pissed.

"Good, Draco will be out in a minute, he went to the bathroom." Lucius said.

"Okay," She said looking off out the window.

Hermione remained like this until someone sat next to her. She turned her head and saw who it was.

"Hello, you look nice," He said to her.

"You too," She said trying to make it sound like she didn't mean it but boy oh boy did she mean it!

"Well as you know or should know, you guys are betrothed and will be married in three weeks. And Draco has something for you." Narcissa told her.

As if on cue Draco put a gorgeous ring on her left hand. It was the biggest diamond she has ever seen in her life! And on the sides of the ring it said "Mrs. Malfoy". It was absolutely beautiful!

"Oh my god! It's beautiful!" She said.

"I thought you would." Draco said.

The rest of the time there went good. They talked like normal people but when it was over Draco and Hermione took a walk.

"Why didn't you tell me? I know you knew. Because that day we broke up and you stayed with Blaise I heard him saying that its cool we are going to get married, because you will be his step brother-in-law." Hermione finally said.

"I wanted to, but I just couldn't,"

"Why? Come it wouldn't be that hard! All you had to say was "Hermione by the way you and I are betrothed to each other" It isn't like its rocket science" She yelled at him but then realized he wouldn't understand the rocket science reference.

"I thought that you would… I don't know… I just couldn't tell you."

"Great excuse! I mean that's one of the best ones I have ever heard, besides Blaise's lame excuses." She said sarcastically.

"Look I thought you wouldn't want to be with me anymore if you found out that I was betrothed to you."

"Okay yeah that makes sense; I mean why wouldn't I want to spend my life with someone I loved?" She asked.

"Because I didn't believe you when you said you loved me, because for as long as we hated each other how could you just change your mind?"

"How could you just change your mind?"

"I have always loved you, you never saw the way I looked at you during class, you never knew the way I loved that we fought because that meant we got to talk, and you never knew how much you meant to me! You never knew how much I hated the fact that I had to be mean to you because I never knew you were a pure-blood!" Hermione almost started to cry, because he is right she never knew any of this. "But I hope that you know how happy I am to be engaged to the one person I have loved."

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't know." She stumbled.

"Well now you do, and please tell me that you aren't mad at me, and that you are also happy."

"I am," She said as she lent in to kiss him. He pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss.

They didn't realize that the were making out for about a good ten minutes, until Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and Helen and Ben came over to them.

"I see everyone is happy?" Ben asked.

"Yes, very." Hermione answered for the both of them.

"Well, how about you guys come over for tea, and Draco can show Hermione the Manor that they will be living in." Narcissa said.

"Sounds good…" Helen said.

------

A/N—Okay I know shorter chapter! But I updated! BE HAPPY. Lol well I am writing another Draco/Hermione story, I haven't posted it yet but I will. So I will be juggling two stories. But this one will come first! I promise! Well enjoy! R&R please! Love ya,

klrrjt


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer—I own nothing, but the plot.

A/N—sorry it took so long to update. But here it is. I'm trying to make it longer. Well here it goes…

------

_Never knowin',_

_What could have been._

_And not seeing that loving you,_

_Is what I was trying to do._

Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, Helen, Ben, Blaise, and Hermione all met at Malfoy Manor in a matter of seconds for their tea. They all walked in a beautiful room and sat to talk for a while.

"Mrs. Malfoy this is beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Thank you and you can call me Narcissa." She told her.

"Okay. Did you design this yourself or did you hire someone?"

"Well I mainly did, I always wanted to design a house."

"It's beautiful," Hermione said in a sigh as she looked around.

"Draco will take you on a tour now if you like." Mr. Malfoy told her.

"I'd like that," Hermione said as Draco took her hand and showed her the downstairs first.

"Well the room you were just in was the parlor, and that is the kitchen, the ball room, but who really cares about that?"

"I do, I want to see it!"

"Well you can see it later I want to show you a very important room, well actually two rooms."

"Okay, what rooms?"

"Mine, and yours,"

"I have a room here?"

"No, you have two,"

"Two?"

"Your own, like if you come as a visitor, and our room."

"Our room?"

"And people call you the smartest witch of our age. Our room like when we're married!"

"Oooh, okay."

"Honestly I'm surprised it took you that long!" He said while kissing her on the cheek.

"Well can you show me the rooms?"

"I could but I just don't want to." He said playfully.

"DRACO! Show me!" Hermione said a little louder than she planned to.

"Okay calm yourself down, I was only joking." He said kissing her on her lips. "You're so cute when you're mad."

"Thank you, now can you show me?" She asked not looking at him.

"Yep, which one first? Yours or mine?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Mine,"

"Okay, come this way." He said and started walking.

They walked down a hallway, and came to a simple white door, unlike the others that were brown.

"How come my door is white and all the others are brown?" She asked.

"You'll find out,"

He opened the door and as soon as Hermione saw it she gasped, she has never seen anything so white before. It was absolutely the most beautiful thing she has ever seen before.

"Oh my gosh,"

Everything wall-to-wall was white, with a splash of red rose pedals. The bed was a huge canopy bed with white silk drapes, the walls were white with a big picture of a red rose, the floor was white. (A/N Okay if you don't get it, it was white! Lol sorry I suck at room details).

"You like?" Draco asked.

"I love," Hermione replied. "Who did this?"

"Mother, I was never allowed to see this room until I found out about I was betrothed to you. I guess she said it was to reflect something about you, and I might have figured it out."

"Oh, I see how it reflects me,"

"You do? Because personally I don't,"

"I've always loved red roses, and I have always wanted an all white room, but mum would never let me do it, she always said I would one day but I had to wait."

"Oh, now do you want to see our room?"

"Sure,"

They went back to the hallway and went to the door right next to Hermione's. The door was brown. When Hermione opened the door she found that it was exactly like the other room, only done in gold and silver. (A/N wonders where I got those colors lol)

"I love it!"

"Good,"

"Is this your room now or do you have to trade rooms?"

"I have to switch rooms."

"Poor baby," she said as she kissed him on the lips.

"HERMOINE, DRACO!" They heard someone scream as Draco was beginning to deepen the kiss.

They walked down the stairs, and found that Narcissa was screaming for them.

"Okay so Helen and I are going to take Hermione from you for some wedding things and you are going with Ben, Blaise and your father for some other wedding things." Narcissa told them.

"Do I have to go?" Draco wined.

"Yes," Lucius told him.

"Fine,"

Hermione, Helen, and Narcissa walked out the door and were getting into a carriage, to go somewhere. "Mother where are we going," Hermione asked.

"We are going to go get your wedding dress,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Well where are we going to go get it?"

"Well Paris of course!" Narcissa said.

"Umm, and we are riding a carriage their?"

"Well honey, we kind of live in Paris,"

"Oh I knew that!"

------

**A/N okay I know short chapter but, I updated! So be happy! Lol My new story Bella Canzone will be up soon as well! So look out for it! Well please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay UPDATE! Thank gosh right? Lol Well I was going to update the past few days, but I hadn't had time, so I figured I would today, and I might tomorrow it depends, I will Saturday, and for sure next Friday because I don't have school ) okay well here it goes! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING of this story except for the plot.**

------

_**Last Time:**_

_Hermione, Helen, and Narcissa walked out the door and were getting into a carriage, to go somewhere. "Mother where are we going," Hermione asked._

"_We are going to go get your __wedding dress__,"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Well where are we going to go get it?"_

"_Well Paris of course!" Narcissa said._

"_Umm, and we are riding a carriage their?"_

"_Well honey, we kind of live in Paris,"_

"_Oh I knew that!"_

------

Hermione was so excited to actually get her wedding dress, but the only fear she had was to know that the wedding was in three weeks. The look on her face must have given it away, because we got a weird look from her mum.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just realizing that the wedding is actually in three weeks. I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"Well that's normal," Narcissa said.

There was a long pause and Hermione was replaying everything she had learned that past few weeks, and she finally had to ask her mum the one question she was meaning to ask her.

"Hey mum, I have a question, if I were meant to be a Zabini then how come you didn't marry Ben before my real dad?" All Helen could do was give Narcissa a look and shake her head.

"That's not important right now." Helen told her daughter. "But what is, is what kind of dress your looking for."

"Okay," She said in a sigh.

------

The finally arrived at the dress shop and were looking around and not really finding anything, until Hermione stumbled across a beautiful gown. It was a A-line strapless dress that had beautiful beading on the top, (**A/N Okay I have also discovered that I suck at dress details to!**)

"Mum, Narcissa, I think I found it!" Hermione said in a squeal.

"It's beautiful!" Narcissa told her, "Well what are you waiting for, try it on!"

"Well, you don't have to tell me twice,"

Hermione went into the dressing room and tried it on, and it fit perfectly. _Maybe just a tiny bit too big but that could be handled easily._ Hermione thought to herself.

"Come on honey!" Helen said from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!" Hermione as she opened the door and walked out, her first thought was they didn't like it because they didn't say anything. But eventually the unbearable silence was ended.

"It's gorgeous!" Helen said.

"Absolutely breathe taking!" Narcissa added.

"So you like it then?" She asked them hesitantly.

"Like it, we love it!" Helen and Narcissa said in unison.

"Well I think we're done here then." Hermione said gleefully.

"Yes, me too, now on to shoes?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes,"

------

So after they were done getting the dress and everything they went back to Hermione's house the guys wouldn't see and they were about to start planning but Hermione had a question.

"Can Ginny come over and help?" Hermione asked putting on her best puppy dog face.

"Sure," Helen said

"Thank you!" Hermione said and kissed her on the cheek. "I will be right back."

Hermione went into the living room and flooed over to Ginny's when she got there she ran up to Ginny's room to go et her.

"Hey Gin! Um… you need to come over pronto!" Hermione said pulling Ginny up and taking her downstairs.

"And why is that?" Ginny said.

"I'll explain when we get there!"

"Fine!"

"Okay well lets go!" Hermione said stepping into the fireplace, and shouting "Zabini Manor" Ginny followed suit.

"Okay Hermione why are we here?"

"You are going to help me plan my wedding!"

"Okay sounds fu—WAIT did you just **_your_** wedding?"

"Yep,"

"To who?"

"Draco," Hermione said in a 'duh' kind of tone.

"Since when have you been engaged?"

"Umm, since about three or four hours ago?"

"Are you high?"

"No I'm low!"

"Hermione! Be serious!"

"Okay, seriously you are going to help me plan my wedding to Draco Malfoy, and whether you like it or not you are going to be my maid of honor. 'Kay?" Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Sure," Ginny said rather confused. "Hi Mrs. Zabini, and Mrs.?"

"Malfoy, but you can call me Narcissa."

"Okay,"

"Ginny how many times have I told you that you can call me Helen?"

"Sorry it just slipped my mind. I was a little confused, because it sounded like Hermione said I was going to help her plan her wedding."

"Well she insisted you help."

"Oh,"

"Well Hermione have you figured out a color scheme for your wedding?" Narcissa asked her.

"Well, I was thinking a light gold and ivory."

"Oh it sounds awesome!" Ginny said.

"Okay and we already have the invitations made, because your mum knew the color's you would chose."

"How did you know?"

"You are my daughter." Helen said, "Have you figured out how many bridesmaids you want?"

"Yep, just one," Hermione said looking at Ginny.

"Seriously, I thought you were joking!" Ginny said.

"No joke."

"Well that means Draco will choose Blaise, so Ginny you will be escorted by Blaise." Narcissa told her. And Ginny got this look in her eye that only Hermione knew what it meant.

"Is she okay?" Helen said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, she only gets that look when she thinks about something."

"Blaise?"

"Well actually,"

"Fine I have a crush on Blaise, since the first time I came here!" Ginny screamed out.

"How cute," Narcissa said.

"What's cute?" Blaise asked.

"Why are you here Blaise?"

"Ginny, will you tell Hermione that I am here because we are all done with the things that we had to get done."

"Hermione Blaise is here because…"

"Ginny I heard him!" Hermione exclaimed. "Blaise why couldn't you tell me that?"

"Ginny will you tell Hermione that she told me to never talk to her again?"

"Ginny stop okay, Blaise I was mad you can talk to me or else I will tell you know who about you know what." Hermione said motioning to Ginny.

"Fine, Hermione we are her because we finished what had to be done. And By the way Draco is here."

"I kind of figured." Hermione told him while playfully smacking him on the shoulder.

"Is he always like that?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Helen replied, shaking her head.

Everyone else just laughed.

-----

"Draco where are you?" Hermione said walking down the hallway.

"Right behind you," He said which made her jump because she didn't realize he was right behind her.

"Don't scare me like that!" Hermione said.

"I thought I heard Ginny where is she?"

"Talking to Blaise, she has a huge crush on him."

"He like loves her!"

"I know, but let's not talk about them," Hermione said with a look in her eye.

"Oh, well what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said as she put her arms around his neck.

"I have and idea."

"Oh do you?"

"Yep," He said while moving his lips to hers.

They stood there together just kissing and feeling that nothing else mattered, well that was until someone came up beside them.

"Do you guys need a room, I mean there are lots of them here!?!" Blaise said.

"Shut up Blaise!" Hermione giggled. "You are such a child."

"I know, but you love having me as a brother!"

"Of course! I mean who would be a better brother?" She said sarcastically.

"I don't know,"

"Hey, where is Ginny?"

"Oh she's in your bathroom, she said she would be down in a minute."

"Okay, well I'll be right back. I'm going to go and ask her something."

"Okay Draco and I will just hang around here."

"You do that Blaise," Hermione said only slightly laughing.

------

"Ginny what were you and Blaise talking about?"

"Nothing much," She said trying to hide her smile.

"He likes you so much!"

"No way?"

"Oh yeah, then how come he likes to talk about you a lot?"

"Whatever,"

"Well let's go eat something! I'm starving!"

"Me too,"

------

So they went down and went to the kitchen and tried to decide what to eat. They finally decided on Hermione's favorite muggle food: PIZZA!

"Hey do you want to stay the night?"

"Sure, I'll just have to floo home and tell mum."

"Okay,"

"Oh my gosh guess what?"

"What?"

"Ronald isn't getting married anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because he found Lavender with some other guy."

"Like found her doing what?"

"Hermione do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Oh! I thought you meant something else. HAHA he deserves it, thinking she wasn't the slut the whole time!"

"I know,"

"So, anyway thank you so much for helping me today."

"Anytime! Well I better floo home and tell mum I'll be back in a couple minutes!"

"Okay!" She said hugging Ginny.

------

**A/N Okay that one was a little longer! I will try to update tomorrow like I said earlier. But please R&R and tell me what you think! The next chapter will most likely be about Hermione and Ginny talking about the wedding and stuff like that. Well I'm out!**

**Love ya.**

**Klrrjt**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay I know I didn't update but I'm SORRY! Lol I will tomorrow most likely. Well this chapter isn't going to be that long but here goes nothing…**

**Disclaimer—I don't own anything of this story except the plot!**

------

When Ginny got back the girls went up to Hermione's room and just sat there for a couple minutes, not saying anything. Until Ginny broke the silence.

"Hermione are you nervous about getting married?"

"Yeah, it's just so weird but I'm happy, I do have one thought that scares me though."

"What?"

"Ginny I'm marrying a deatheater."

"Oh, I didn't think about that,"

"I've tried to get the thought out of my head but with this planning today, it just comes clearer and clearer that I am marrying a deatheater."

"Don't worry your brave."

"Thanks,"

"So at school you will be in Gryffindor and be a Malfoy?"

"No, I will be in Slytherin and I will be a Zabini."

"Huh?"

"Well I don't know why but I am going to go by Zabini, and Blaise says I will have to get resorted and there has never been a Zabini that's hasn't been in Slytherin."

"Wow, that's weird,"

"I know I'm going to miss you guys,"

"How do you think the boys will take it?"

"I know Harry will be okay with it after a while, but how do you think Ronald will take it?"

"Not good,"

"How do you think the boys will take it that you love Blaise?"

"I don't Love him!"

"Yes you do!" Hermione said while picking up a pillow and throwing it at her.

"Shut up!" Ginny said while picking up the same pillow and throwing it back.

Then the girls just irrupted in laughter, they couldn't control it. And all of a sudden Blaise came in with just a towel on and looked worried.

"What is happening is everyone okay?" The girls couldn't take, with one look at Blaise the started laughing even harder.

------

The night went by fast it seemed, before they knew it, it was 5 in the morning.

"Ginny guess what?"

"What?"

"I just realized something,"

"What?"

"It's 5 in the morning!" Hermione said and laughing hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's 5 in the morning, and we have to be somewhere in an hour!"

"Where?!?"

"I don't remember?"

"How do you not remember?" Ginny said as a knock came form the door.

"Hermione honey, are you up? We have to go and pick out Ginny's dress!"

"That's where we're going!"

"At six in the morning?"

"Yeah, I don't know why?"

"Oh,"

"Well let's get ready!"

In about 30 minutes the girls were ready. Hermione wore a pair of ripped jeans, and a shirt that said 'Everyone is entitled to be stupid but you are abusing the Privilege'. She also had on pink flip-flops. Her hair was down and straight. Ginny on the other hand wore a jean skirt and a shirt that said 'Don't blame me I'm having a blonde moment!'. She wore yellow flip-flops. Her hare was done in little spiral curls. The girls did there make-up and went down stairs.

"You look cute girls," Helen said, as Hermione gave her and Ben a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey where's mine?" Blaise said.

"Fine," Hermione said and slapped him in the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt!" He said jokingly. Hermione spit her tongue out in answer.

"So Helen where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"Well it doesn't matter to me, I thought that we three could just go shopping just for fun, then we could go and get your dress."

"Sounds great mum!" Hermione said.

"Okay are you ready?"

"What about breakfast?"

"Well I though we could go somewhere and eat, we'll make it a whole day of shopping!" Helen told the girls.

"Awesome!" Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"So boys you have the house to yourself today! **_DON'T_** mess it up!" Helen said warningly.

"Okay," Ben and Blaise said.

------

The girls arrived to their destination, and the first thing you heard was…

"HOLY SON OF A BUTTERFLY!"

"Ginny, are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry,"

------

**A/N Okay there ya are! The next chapter is going to to be up tomorrow, and it will be their shopping experience! Okay well I hope you liked it! R&R Oh by the way My second story is up! It is called Bella Canzone so R&R that story to! Love ya,**

**klrrjt**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer—I own nothing of this story except for the plot. '(**

**A/N See I said I would update today! Lol Well like I said this chapter will be about Hermione's, Ginny's, and Helen's shopping experience. So here goes nothing….**

------

_The girls arrived to their destination, and the first thing you heard was…_

"_HOLY SON OF A BUTTERFLY!"_

"_Ginny, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah sorry_,"

------

"Well where would you girls like to eat?"

"Umm…it doesn't matter to just as long as we eat." Hermione said.

"How about that place over there," Ginny said pointing to a restaurant called 'Chipawallas'. (**A/N that is a joke between me and my aunt it's not a real place**.)

"Sounds good, there food is great!" Helen told them.

Helen led the way to the restaurant and when they got there the waiter said "How many?" and Helen told him and he sat them outside.

"It's beautiful here, sorry if I sound stupid but are we still in Italy?" Ginny asked.

"Yep," Hermione replied.

After a few minutes of chatting the waiter came over and took their orders.

"Hey! I'm Ryan, what can I get you?" The waiter said with more of a girly tone than in a mans tone.

Hermione and Ginny where holding in their laughter and Helen ordered for them, once he left they really let it out.

"You better get it out before he comes back!" Helen warned them.

"Sorry mum, I know it's typical to see a gay man here but he's more girly than I would have thought!" Hermione said still laughing.

"I hurt my ribs from trying not to laugh! Did you have to take so long to order?" Ginny said her face about the color of her hair.

"Well," That was all Helen got out because she started laughing herself.

"Stop, he's coming!" Hermione said warningly.

He gave them there drinks and said that their food would be out in a minute.

"Hey Ginny how come you like screamed Holy son of a butterfly?" Hermione wondered.

"Because I have never apparated before, and it was just out of shock." Ginny replied.

"Oh, I forgot you don't learn how to apparate until your 6th year."

"So girls where do you want to go shopping?" Helen asked them.

"I don't care; I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom." Ginny told them.

"Hey mum, I have a question and since you wouldn't answer it before I am going to ask now and hopefully you will answer it."

"Okay, I was supposed to marry Ben but I married George first okay? And I don't know I just couldn't take marrying him when I knew something." Helen said knowing Hermione's question.

"What did you know?"

"That I was pregnant with twins,"

"Wait so Blaise and I are twins?"

"Yes,"

"Then how come you married George and not Ben?"

"Because I thought that he was with another girl and I couldn't handle it."

"Oh, so he took Blaise and you took me, and I'm guessing that once George died that you were forced to marry Ben and so technically Ben is my real father and Blaise is my real brother."

"And that is why you are the smartest witch of your age. You just figured out something that would have taken me a couple of hours!"

"Whatever,"

------

The first shop they went to was a dress shop to pick out Ginny's dress for the wedding. The dress was a light gold and it was silky, it came down to the floor and the whole back was cut out. (**A/N if you ever saw 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days' it's exactly like the yellow dress she wears to the party**.)

"Ginny it looks great!" Helen said.

"Thank you Helen!"

"It looks great with your hair too," Hermione said.

"Okay so I guess that's it?" Helen asked.

"Yep," Hermione said as Ginny went to go change.

When Ginny was done the went to go check out. After they were done with that they just walked around going to miscellaneous stores. They had a lot of bags and they didn't know how much more they could carry, but they kept on shopping. After a while Hermione and Ginny got hungry and so the stopped to get something to eat. This time, no gay waiter, but a hot waiter who was hitting on Ginny, she of course didn't pay attention.

------

"I wonder what the boys are doing." Hermione thought out loud.

"Probably messing up the house," Helen reassured her.

"But you told them not to." Ginny said.

"Yes, but they're boys do you think they listened?"

"No," Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

------

They were almost ready to go home, but Hermione saw this beautiful dress.

"Mum, that dress would look great on you!"

"I don't think so,"

"Why not Helen?" Ginny said.

"Fine,"

They went in to the store and she tried on the dress, it looked great on her, just like Hermione thought. The dress was black, it had spaghetti straps, and it was long, it had some pretty detail in the top.

"I love it Helen!" Ginny said.

"Me too,"

"Well get out of it, and we can get it!" Hermione said.

"Okay,"

------

When they arrived back at the house they were surprised to see that the house wasn't a mess! It was nice, and the dinner table was set for six people.

"Wow! Who did that?"

"We did!" Ben, Blaise, and Draco said in unison.

"Well that was nice of you," Hermione said smiling, while Draco came up and kissed her on the lips.

"I think you three need to go up stairs and get ready for dinner, wear something very nice." Blaise told them.

"Okay," Helen said.

"Mum, you should wear that black dress!" Hermione said. "I'll wear the green one I got today, and Ginny you can wear the blue one you got today."

The girls started to get ready, Hermione put on her new green dress and she wore her hair down with little ringlets in it.

Ginny put on her blue dress and wore her hair down and straight. They didn't know how Helen did her hair because she went to her room to get ready. But Hermione and Ginny went downstairs to be met bye Draco and Blaise.

"You look lovely," Blaise said to Ginny. "You too sis,"

"I think she looks beautiful." Draco said while kissing her on the cheek. "Ginny you look great too."

The girls replied with their thanks and went into the dining room to be seated.

------

**A/N Okay I hoped you like it! I know it had a little cliffhanger! HAHA lol well I will update soon. And you know something I just realized? Hermione and Helen both start with H's, and Blaise and Ben both start with B's. I didn't do that on purpose I just realized it today! Lol well R&R! I love ya,**

**klrrjt**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer—I own nothing of this story except for the plot!**

**A/N—Okay I know I said I would update soon, but I just keep forgetting! But enough of the excuses here we go…**

------

While Hermione and Ginny were taking their seats, they suddenly stopped, and turned around. What they saw was a very beautiful woman who looked nothing like Hermione's mum.

"Mum," Was all Hermione could get out she was so much in aw.

"Helen you look gorgeous!" That was all Ben and Blaise could get out. (**A/N—Ha-ha double B's lol**. **Okay I'm shutting up now**.)

Of course Helen had on her new black dress and her hair was up in an up do. It looked absolutely beautiful. _I wish I could get my hair to look like that_. Hermione thought.

"So boys what are we having for dinner?" Ginny wondered.

"You'll have to wait and see." Blaise said while giving the famous Slytherin smirk.

"Ladies please take your seats." Ben said.

"Yes daddy," Blaise said in a girly shriek.

"Blaise shut up," The whole table said.

"Sorry," He mumbled to himself.

"Myrtle, please bring out the first course." Ben said to their house elf.

"First course, out of how many?" Hermione asked.

"Just a couple," Draco said.

"And how many is a couple?" Ginny interjected.

"Just four!" Blaise said.

"Are you trying to make us fat?" Helen said jokingly.

"I mean it's not like I have to fit in a wedding dress or anything." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Draco have you ever noticed that you are marrying into a family that is very sarcastic?" Ginny asked.

"I actually noticed that one day,"

"We think it runs in the family." Blaise said with the most serious face.

Everyone tried to suppress a laugh.

"What I was serious!" Blaise said.

"Really?" Draco said only half wondering.

The first course of a four course meal arrived and it was a real simple salad with their favorite dressing. Nothing special.

"So Hermione, are you nervous?" Ben wondered.

"About what?" Hermione asked slightly confused.

"The wedding," Ben said.

"Oh, I don't know a little I guess."

"Are you mate?" Blaise asked Draco.

"I don't get nervous really easy, so no not really."

"Mum, I have to keep Zabini at school?"

"You mean why can't you go with you're married name?"

"Yea,"

"Oh, I thought that you wouldn't want to, it's up to you I guess."

"Okay," Draco just sort of looked at her when she said this.

"What?" She asked him.

"Nothing,"

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have given me that look."

"What look?"

"Don't play innocent with me Draco Malfoy."

"They aren't even married yet and she's already nagging him." Blaise said.

"Blaise please,"

"Honestly, Hermione it was only a look."

"Okay, whatever,"

They then finished their first course, and the second course was already on the table. The second course was a soup that looked pretty disgusting, but Hermione ate it nonetheless. Later she was told that it was a Zabini family recipe.

That course went without much conversation. Well that was until Ginny said something.

"Holy son of a butterfly!"

"What is it now Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know something, or someone just kicked me in the leg."

"Sorry!" Draco said.

"You aren't even sitting across from her." Hermione said.

'I know, I meant to hit Blaise but I kind of hit Ginny."

"Boys," Hermione said in a sigh.

"No, more like the whole male species." Ginny said whilst giggling.

"Hey!" Ben, Blaise, and Draco all said in unison.

The girls just laughed.

Their third course came and it just happened to be Hermione's favorite--Sautéed Filet of Salmon with fresh vegetables, and a rice blend—(**A/N—OMG it sounds so good I love fish**.)

"Ben this is delicious!" Helen said.

"Well I'm glad you think so, the boys made it."

"What!?" Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"Well we knew it was your favorite and we made it." Draco said.

"Without magic?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Blaise said.

"That's a no." Hermione said looking at Ginny.

They ate their salmon with not much more conversation. Just a lot of 'this is so good' from the girls. The boys however were just laughing at them.

"That was so good," Hermione said.

"What's for dessert?" Ginny wondered.

"Can't tell you," Blaise said while winking at Ginny.

"All I know is that it will have to pretty fantastic to beat that salmon." Hermione said.

"Well please stop our waiting!" Helen said urgently.

"Fine," Ben said, and Myrtle brought out their final course.

Their final course was Tiramisu, (**A/N—OMG it's so good**!). It was like Heaven in your mouth. (A**/N—Nothing much happened so I'll take you to the end of their dessert**!)

------

"That was so good you guys!" Hermione said.

"We thought you'd like it." Draco said whilst giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Whose idea was it?" Ginny asked.

"Draco's," Blaise said.

"Well I can't take all the credit, Blaise thought it would help with trying to get—" Suddenly Blaise hit Draco in the stomach.

"Bloody Hell! What was that for?" Draco screamed.

"Kids calm yourselves down in there!" Ben yelled to the other room.

"Sorry Ben!" Draco replied.

"Well dearest Draco that was for that fact that I don't want you bringing it up." Blaise said.

"Well sorry, I thought you said that was what it was for!"

While the boys were fighting Hermione and Ginny went up to Hermione's room to change. Hermione just put on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, she then pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Ginny wore about the same thing, but she left her hair down.

"Are you guys still fighting?" Ginny yelled down the stairs.

"No,"

So they thought it was fine to go back downstairs. It seemed the boys had changed to, Draco had on a white t-shirt and a pair of green silky shorts. Blaise had on a black t-shirt and a pair of green silky shorts.

"You look nice," Draco said to Hermione.

"Oh yea," She replied sarcastically.

"So mate, are you going to tell her or do you want me to?" Draco asked Blaise.

"I'll do it thank you very much." Blaise said and the girls looked slightly confused.

"Ginny," Blaise started as he got on one knee, 'will you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

"Phew," Ginny mock wiped her brow, "I thought you were going to ask me to marry you. But yes I would love to be your girlfriend."

Blaise stood up and hugged her. "Thank Merlin! I've wanted to do that for a real long time."

"And I've wanted you to do that for a long time." Ginny replied.

Draco and Hermione just sat there and smiled at their friends. "Ha! I win the bet!" Draco said loudly.

"No you don't!" Hermione said.

"Yes I do you said he wouldn't ask her until next week."

"No!" Hermione said hating the fact that he was right.

"Yes, and I said he would ask her by the end of this week. So I win!"

"You guys bet on when I would ask her?" Blaise asked.

"Yep," Hermione replied.

"You are becoming more Slytherin everyday." He said while giving her a grin.

"I know aren't you proud?"

"Definitely,"

------

A/N—Okay well there ya go! I'm not sure what to do for the next chapter so your ideas would be welcome! Well R&R and I will promise to update soon! Love ya

klrrjt


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer—I own nothing of this story except for the plot.**

**A/N Okay I know I said I would update soon but I kind of forgot, and this month has been very like hectic, I had my birthday this month and then my brother came home and Christmas and I have had homework and sorry! I will try to have another update before the New Year. But until then here's this chapter!**

------

_Flash back_

"_You made a bet on when I would ask her?"_

"_Yep,"_

"_You are becoming more Slytherin everyday."_

"_I know, aren't you proud?"_

"_Definitely," _

------

That night the four of them just sat around and talked, until Ginny got a wild idea.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

"I'm not into childish games Ginny," Draco told her.

"It doesn't have to be childish,"

"Yeah, come on mate," Blaise coaxed him.

"Fine,"

"I will go first, Draco truth or dare?" Hermione said.

"Truth," Draco said, then regretting it after seeing the serious look on Hermione's face.

"Am I marrying into a death eater family?" Hermione said not taking his eyes off of Draco.

"Umm… well…." All eyes were on Draco and their was only one person who knew the true answer to that.

"So?" Hermione said with a questioning look on her face.

"Well I don't know if you can handle the truth."

"Try me,"

"Fine you are—" Hermione's heart jumped. "And are not marrying into a death eater family."

"Excuse me?"

"Well my father wants me to be branded and I do not want to be, so therefore your new father-in-law will be a death eater, but my mum and I are not."

"Oh, your turn," Hermione said.

"Blaise truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to…" Draco trailed off trying to think.

"I dare you to steal 150 galleons from your father."

"Umm… okay," So Blaise got up and did his dare.

"You know that was a horrible dare right?" Ginny asked.

"I know, I just couldn't think of anything."

"You didn't want to play because you suck at it tight?" Hermione said playfully.

"Exactly," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Okay Ginny truth or dare?" Blaise asked when he got back.

"Truth,"

"Have you ever made out with Pothead?" Blaise asked.

"Yep," Ginny said. She saw that his head dropped a little bit. "But he wasn't any good."

"Okay Ginny your turn," Draco said.

"Hermione truth or dare?"

"Well I know you also suck at dares so I'll go with truth."

"Okay, do you love Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Well, thanks for putting me on the spot," Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Anytime babe," Ginny said.

"Yes," Hermione said lowly.

"What was that sis?" Blaise asked.

"I said yes!"

"Okay, your turn,"

"Okay, umm... This is more of a truth or truth question, so what do you pick Draco?"

"I'll have to say truth, and why do you always pick me?"

"I just want to know more about you."

"Sure," He said while kissing her on her cheek.

"What was your first thought when you found out that I was me?"

"Huh?" Draco said with a dumbfounded expression.

"When you were dying to find out who Blaise's new stepsister was, and then at ball you finally found it out, what was your first thought?"

"My first thought was probably I can't believe that I will have to spend time with her."

"Oh,"

"I don't think that now! You do know that right?"

"Yeah, it's just weird."

"Okay,"

"You know what else is weird?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"What?" Blaise was the first to question her.

"That I have been lied to my entire life, and yet I still forgave my mum, and my dad."

"Your dad?" Blaise asked. "I thought he was dead"

"He's not because he's in this house right now."

"You got me confused." Ginny said.

"Blaise you and me aren't step brother and sister, and your dad is not my step dad, he's my real dad, and you're my real twin brother."

"How do you know all of this?" Draco asked her.

"Mum told me when we went shopping."

"Oh," They said in unison.

"But any who, enough of that lets continue with the game." Hermione said.

"I don't really want to," Blaise said.

"Me either," Draco said.

"So umm… what do you want to do?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it's only 10:00 o'clock and I'm kind of tired." Hermione said.

"It's already ten?" Ginny said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"Mum wants me home in a little bit, I forgot." She said facing Blaise.

"Well, I'll help you with your stuff." He said giving her a wink.

"Umm… the only way you are going into my room is if you only get her stuff, I don't want to walk in and see you guys doing the nasty!" Hermione said smiling.

"Whatever, see you guys later! Don't do anything I wouldn't do Hermione!" Ginny said as her and Blaise got up and went to fetch her things.

"GINNY!" Hermione said.

"Now that they're gone…" Draco said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Hermione almost pushed him away but she just couldn't resist him. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance. She let out a gasp and her mouth went open, Draco took this as his sign to explore her mouth more. Suddenly he pulled away, making her want more.

"Draco, I'm surprised you did that," Hermione said.

"And why's that?"

"I thought you were mad at me for asking you if I were marrying into a Death Eater family. I'm sorry I did, it was just I didn't know and I was-" She was cut off by Draco's lips, this kiss was brief.

"You talk way too much Hermione."

"I'm sorry, I just thought you were mad that's all."

"No it's okay, you are my future wife, you have the right to know."

"Okay,"

"Well I have to go also, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, then giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Okay, I love you," She said kissing him back.

"Love you too," He got up to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Don't go, I thought that maybe you could umm…" She trailed off.

"Umm… what?" He said loving the fact that she was having trouble with this.

"Do you want to stay with me?!" She said quickly.

"Sorry didn't catch that." He said playing around.

"You heard me!"

"I know,"

"So?"

"What do you think?" He said dragging her to the stairs.

------

**A/N Okay that was that chapter! Hoped you liked it, I know it wasn't the best but bear with me! Okay well I will try to update tomorrow I'll probably start a chapter in a couple minutes. Well R&R please!**

**klrrjt**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer—I own nothing of Harry Potter! The only thing I own is the plot.**

**A/N Okay so I hope you liked the last chapter! This one I am not sure about I'm totally not use to writing scenes like this so once again bear with me! I will try my best. So here you go hope you like it.**

------

Hermione and Draco reached her and room and saw that Blaise and Ginny were not there. As soon as the door was shut Draco had his hands all over her. Kissing her wherever he found an open piece of skin. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed him. She reached for his shirt and lifted it above his head, and for a second she just admired his body. He had a very defined chest, _Thank Merlin for quidditch_, she thought. He stared kissing her again, and she could tell he needed her as much she needed him.

He pulled off her sweatshirt, and noticed she didn't have anything under it. He started to massage her breasts, and she moaned out. Once they got totally free of their clothes, Hermione felt the heat of their bodies next to each other, skin to skin. He straddled her and was on all fours. She reached up and kissed him, begged him to come closer, he resisted, but instead he lowered his chest and calmly rubbed it alongside hers. She felt her body react with eagerness.

And when they finally connected as one she rhythmically moved her hips alongside him, willing him to take her wherever he wanted to. She couldn't take it; no one as ever made her feel this way before. She couldn't get enough. And when she finally came she cried out ferociously in the final tidal wave of vibrations.

Sweating profusely he laid beside her on the bed. "I love you," he said finally. Their breathing still a little ragged.

"I love you too," He replied, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"That was amazing," He mumbled.

"I know," She said whilst laying her head on his chest and fell asleep. He fell asleep a soon after her.

------

The next morning, she awoke first and silently got out of bed and went to the shower. She turned on the hot water and got in letting it hit her in the face. When she got out she went to get clothes on. She put on a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt. She didn't notice that Draco was up and watching her ever so intently.

"You look beautiful," He said.

"Oh, I didn't know you were up." She said walking over to him and kissing him on the lips.

"I've been up for a while now." He said getting up out of bed.

"Well get ready, I'm going down stairs to get something to eat."

"Okay," He said.

Once Hermione was in the kitchen, she found that breakfast was already made. She sat down at the table not waiting for anyone to come. She sat there for about a couple of minutes, and Blaise came down.

"Good morning sis," He said kissing her on her cheek.

"Good morning," She said with a smile on her face.

"Looks like you had fun last night." He said smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay whatever."

"Where are mum and dad?" Hermione asked.

"Umm… I don't know, oh wait there's a note." He said getting up to read it.

_Good Morning Sunshine's!_

_Your father and I went out to get something for tomorrow. I think you guys know what I'm talking about. But we should be gone for a while. Have fun and **DON'T** wreck the house!!! _

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

"What's tomorrow?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know." Hermione pondered it for a while until she felt someone's hands on her shoulders.

"See I told you that you had fun last night." Blaise said.

"Oh my graveyard! Tomorrow is our birthday!" Hermione said totally ignoring what Blaise said.

"Duh, you forgot?" Draco said.

"Well I guess so," Blaise said

------

A couple of hours later Ginny came back and the four of them went out to lunch.

"So, what do you think mum and dad are getting us Hermione?" Blaise asked

"I have no idea," She replied contemplating this.

"I can't believe you two forgot that tomorrow is your birthday!" Ginny laughed.

"Well I don't think we were really thinking about it." Blaise said winking at Hermione.

"Blaise stop it."

"What Draco told me everything." Blaise said.

"You did what?" Hermione asked getting pretty mad now.

"I didn't tell him anything, love." Draco said.

"Damn Slytherins," Hermione said getting up to go use the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"To the bathroom," She replied.

"Okay I'll go with you." Ginny said.

Once they were gone the boys just laughed at the whole thing.

"Blaise you know she will be pissed at me the whole day right?"

"Your point?" Blaise said smirking.

"Hey just because you didn't get any last night doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!" Draco said only half joking.

"Whatever," Blaise started, "the wedding is in like two weeks, you nervous?"

"Not really, but there is something I want to talk to you about I keep on forgetting."

"Okay."

"Will you be the best man? Hermione only wants one and I couldn't ask Crabbe or Goyle."

"Sure, is Ginny the Maid of Honor?" He asked.

"Most likely," Draco replied. Hermione and Ginny came back and Hermione looked a little more calmed down.

"After lunch me and Ginny are going shopping for a little bit do you want to come?" She asked not looking at either of them.

"Umm… depends on what you are shopping for." Draco said giving Hermione a wink.

"Oh my graveyard," Hermione muttered trying as hard as she could not to smile.

"Come on you know you want to smile." Draco said kissing her on the neck.

"Stop," Hermione said giggling.

"I knew I would get you to do that." Draco said.

"I hate it when you do that," She said not lifting her glare.

"Okay who had the Chicken sandwich?" Realizing it was the waiter she stopped glaring at Draco.

Their lunch went with little chatter, nothing too important to say. Once they were done they paid and Ginny and Hermione went to go shopping, the boys went back home.

------

When the girls were done they went back to Hermione's and met with the boys in the living room. But then they heard someone at the door. Blaise went up to get it.

"Holy shit! Hermione come here." Blaise said.

"What is so surprising—" Hermione was cut off by the site in front of her. "Oh my graveyard," she muttered.

------

**A/N—huh? Wonder what it could be? **

**Okay well I will update soon hopefully. And if you were wondering about the 'Oh my graveyard' that is something I say because everyone at school said 'Oh my gosh', or ' Oh my God'. And I Like to be different. Any who I hope you like that chapter. R&R!**

**klrrjt**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer—I don't own anything of Harry Potter! **

**A/N—Okay sorry it took so long for this update I have been pondering what the surprise would be I had an idea but I had help with this instead. So here goes nothing…. **

------

_Flashback… _

_When the girls were done they went back to Hermione's and met with the boys in the living room. But then they heard someone at the door. Blaise went up to get it. _

_"Holy shit! Hermione come here." Blaise said. _

_"What is so surprising—" Hermione was cut off by the site in front of her. "Oh my graveyard," she muttered. _

------

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Lavender and Parvati said in unison.

"Guys what are you doing?" Hermione said looking at the site in front of her.

"We came to wish you a Happy Seventeenth Birthday, silly." Lavender said looking at the half naked guys behind her.

"With Chippendale dancers?" Hermione whispered loudly.

"Why don't I get strippers for my birthday?" Blaise asked loudly walking back to the living room, getting a glare from Ginny.

"Did I hear the word stripper?" Draco asked loudly.

"Now you got him mad," Hermione said. "Sit down I'll get rid of it." She yelled back at Draco.

"We thought you'd like it," Parvati said trying to put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"You better be happy that my parents aren't home."

"So you don't like it?" Lavender asked.

"That's not the point, the point is that my fiancée is in the living room and is going to kill me." Hermione replied.

"Fiancée," Parvati said, walking into the house. The dancers followed.

Hermione started walking back to the living room. Looking back she saw that the dancers were also coming. "Get them out of here!"

"Live a little Hermione," Lavender insisted.

"Yeah….no!" Hermione said feeling her face get red. "Now get them out of here!"

"Fine!" They said in unison and with a poof they were gone.

"Happy?" Lavender asked.

"Yes."

"Now I wanna know more about your fiancée." Parvati said.

"Yeah do we know him?" Lavender asked.

"Yes." Hermione said sitting next to Draco on the couch.

"It's Draco Malfoy?" Parvati asked rather loudly.

"I'm glad to see that your eyesight is fine." Draco retorted.

"Sorry, but since when have you guys been dating, and when is the wedding?" Parvati said all at once.

"Wedding?" Lavender's once calm face contorted into a grimace, and she started issuing loud sobs. "I was supposed to have a wedding with Ronald. I miss him so much!"

"MYTRLE! Get her out of here please?" Blaise asked.

"Yes sir," Myrtle said whilst leading Lavender and Parvati out to the door.

"Sorry!" Parvati turned around. "Call me Hermione!"

"OKAY!" Hermione called back whilst rolling her eyes.

"That was odd." Ginny said to herself.

"Just a little," Hermione agreed.

------

The rest of the week went by fast, and that meant it was getting closer to her wedding day. She had exactly one week until she became Mrs. Draco Malfoy. She was nervous. Wait nervous was an understatement. She was a nervous wreck. They had so much to do this week. Everything had to be perfect. Today was Saturday, and that meant Dumbledore would be coming over to get Hermione resorted. He would be there in a few minutes. Hermione couldn't stay still.

"Everything is going to be fine!" Draco kept reassured her.

"I know, but I'm so nervous." She replied. Just then there was a noise from the fire place. Hermione and Draco went into the den where it was. And there stood Dumbledore with the sorting hat in hand. Hermione got more nervous at the site of the hat.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Miss Zabini." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"Hello professor." They said in unison.

"Well Miss Zabini you know why I am here, so lets get started." As Dumbledore said this, the whole family walked in. "Hello," He said to them.

They said there hello's and Hermione sat in the chair Dumbledore pointed to. She sat there for a minute before he placed the hat on her head. She knew what it would say, but she was still nervous. Within a minute the hat said "Slytherin". Everyone clapped. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"I told you," Draco said, then kissing her on the lips.

"I know,"

"Well while I am here, I think know would be the right time to tell you who head boy is and head girl."

"Oh my gosh," Hermione mumbled.

"Congratulations! Hermione and Draco, you are head boy and head girl."

"Thank you," Draco said shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"Thanks!" Hermione squeaked and hugged Dumbledore.

-------

The next day was better; Hermione had one less thing to be nervous about. But she was still freaking out. Helen, Narcissa and Ginny tried to calm her down but it was no use. She still questioned every last detail of the wedding. Making sure everything was okay.

Draco stepped in to talk to her. "Hermione, how about we go out to dinner tonight?"

"I can't! I have so much to do!"

"It can wait." Draco said simply.

"But…" She trailed off, he was giving her a look, she knew she couldn't resist now.

"Please," He said kissing her neck, and making his way up to her lips. They kissed for a while and he pulled away.

"I hate it when you do that."

"You know you don't. So go get ready."

"Fine," Hermione went up to her room at Draco's manor to go get ready. She put on a pair of khaki capries, and a bright green cami. She then slipped on some green flip-flops and made her way back down the stairs.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep," He said, "you look nice."

"Thanks,"

The went out to a little bistro and sat outside. It was a beautiful night. She couldn't help but look out at the sky and all the pretty colors as she watched the sun set. They ordered their food and waited, then there was a silence for a minute.

"You are over working yourself." He finally said.

"I just want everything to be perfect." She replied.

"I know and that's not a bad thing, but you need to relax for a while."

"I don't have a while, we am getting married in six days."

"Hermione," was all he said.

"Draco," She said and put on the cutest face she could muster.

"I love you," He said.

"I know," She said whilst kissing his cheek. "Just think I will be Mrs. Malfoy in six days! Isn't it crazy?"

"I know," He said. She looked into his eyes, and didn't pull away she was completely absorbed in the way his eyes looked. That was the moment where she knew that she loved him more than ever.

-----

**A/N Okay! I finally updated! I know, I know it's not a long chapter but it took me a while to figure how I was going to write this chapter. The next one will be longer I promise. And I have an important question! Should I go straight into the wedding or not? Well R&R… **

**klrrjt **


	19. Important

**A/N **

**okay so I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER! But I promise there will be and update tomorrow. I have had a hard time with the next chapter, trying to decide if it is the last one or not. And if it is I need you help with something. **

**Should, or shouldn't I make a sequel? It would be like Hermione's and Draco's life at school, and such. Just let me know what you think. **

**And yes tomorrow. =**

**thanks. Much love**

**klrrjt**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N okay I know guys…. It's taking awhile for this to come up, but I needed time to think about how I'm going to do this chapter. I will tell you that I went with what most of you told me to do and went straight into the wedding. I haven't decided if this will be the last chapter or not yet, but we'll see. So any who here goes nothing…**

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, she looked gorgeous. But she was still really nervous, and hopefully it wouldn't show too much. And hopefully her make-up will hold out, her mother had cried all day, which made her cry, then Narcissa and Ginny started crying which made her cry even more. So basically all she done today was cry, and get her make-up re-done like eight times. But she stopped crying, for the time being that is…

Draco was standing up by the priest and waiting for his love to come out. Blaise just reached him and Hermione started coming. Then Draco muttered something to him.

"She's a beauty," He said. "Look at her, so un-cracked, so perfect. Her life must be great; I don't know what she sees in me."

"Well, let me clarify something, she's not perfect, and her cracks are hidden behind a false smile, her life is only great because she has you, and in you she sees love."

Draco looked at Hermione, and was almost close to tears, **almost**. _Malfoy men don't cry._ He told himself. She finally reached him; Ben kissed her cheek, and gave her away. Draco could see that Hermione had started crying. Draco was so memorized by Hermione that he didn't hear the priest ask him for his vowels. 

"Oh, sorry," He started. "When we were in school I never would have seen myself where I am today. I would have laughed if someone would have told me that just the sight of you face or the twinkle of your laugh would bring me joy. That the look on your face when you answer something correctly would bring a smile to my face, or your witty personality would fill me with love. But I am here, and you do bring me joy and make me smile. But most of all you do fill me with love. And so Hermione Zabini, I give you my body, my soul, and most of all my heart." 

This made Hermione cry a little more, she looked at her mother and her soon to be mother in law, and saw that they were crying too. "And you Hermione." The priest said.

"Every little girl thinks that the princesses have it good because they get to marry their very own Prince Charmings. I wanted my own Prince Charming, and he would be handsome and clever. He would know exactly what to say every moment of every day, and would be the absolutely perfect in every way. But I didn't find my Prince Charming; I found something much, much better. I found the love of a Malfoy. A Malfoy who doesn't always say the right things, but can always make me smile when I'm sad. A Malfoy who isn't perfect, but is every bit as handsome and clever as Prince Charming. So I'll let the princesses have their Prince Charmings, and I'll take my Malfoy. Who isn't as perfect as Prince Charming, but who is the one with whom I give my heart."

Hermione started to feel better when she looked up and saw Draco smiling back at her. She wasn't sure how Draco would react when he heard her vowels. The rest of the ceremony was a blur. Hermione and Draco both zoned out for a while, it wasn't until it was time to say the 'I do's' that they got back to reality. 

"I now prenounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest said. With this Draco went all out, he was excited that he could actually kiss her for the first time that day. He even dipped her, he remembered that she always thought that, that was so romantic. When he pulled back he could see that Hermione was blushing.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco told her, while noticing that she was blushing some more.

"Draco, I love you too." Hermione replied as they started to walk down the isle together.

Everyone was waiting for Draco and Hermione to get to the reception. When they arrived everyone heard "FINALLY!" Hermione automatically looked at Blaise. All she saw when she looked at him was Ginny hitting him on the back of his head. Draco started laughing, while Hermione tried to surpress a laugh. 

"I would like to introduce you to for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." Ben said loudly, whilst everyone clapped.

Hermione just smiled as Draco leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and whispered,"For forever,"

When the newly married couple reached their table, Hermione hit Blaise on the head. "Honestly, Blaise it wasn't that long."

"Fuck, that hurt. And yes it was that long." Hermione galred, but ended up smiling. "Just wait until my Best Man speech to see how she reacts." Blaise whispered to Draco.

"How bad will she freak out?" Draco asked.

"Not too bad,but bad." Blaise said with a wicked grin on his face.

"She won't be mad at me, so I'm good." Draco said while laughing.

"You'll love it mate."

"I'm sure,"

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen," Blaise said as he tapped a wine glass with his knife. "I would just like to congratulate Draco and Hermione."

Everyone started to clap, and Blaise waited for them to stop before he continued. "Draco has been my best mate since we were kids, and we always seemed to get out of trouble as easily as we got in it. Mate, i'm telling you, you're going to get in trouble with this one." He said while pointed to Hermione, she glared, and everyone laughed. "Anyways, you have never been one to take things to seriously, or do anything irrational. But after seeing you with my beautiful sister, I realized she's changed your ass. Let me tell you, I never remember you being so in love with someone before. I would hate to be there in the morning with them fighting over the mirror. Making sure they good fine, even if it is just to go for a walk. There is one thing, however, that hasn't changed: how long you take getting ready everyday. Well, Hermione is up there with you." Blaised added. Hermione once again glared, and Draco just laughed the whole time. "Draco, good luck. Hermione, I love you sis. Now get to some baby making! And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" There was a wicked grin on Blaise's face. Hermione's face was red, from anger and embarassment. As for Draco he couldn't stop laughing.

The father-daughter dance was coming up, and Hermione couldn't wait. Ben walked up to her, "Can I have this dance?" He asked.

"Of course," Hermione replied as Ben started to lead.

"You look beautiful, and I am so proud to call you my daughter." 

"You're going to make me cry,"

"I know that you never really got to know me as a father, as your real father, and I want to get to know you. More than anything."

"Me too, it was hard for me at first, but I kind of new that the man that i thought was my father, wasn't. And i want to let you know that I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Hermione." 

Hermione immediately started to cry. She didn't know why, but reassured her father that it was tears of joy.

"May I cut in?" Draco asked.

"Absolutely. Draco make sure you take care of her. Don't ever let anything happen to her."

"I promise sir," Draco said as he shook Ben's hand.

"I'll keep you to your word." Ben said then kissed Hermione on her cheek and walked away smiling.

"Why are you crying love?" Draco asked.

"Tears of joy,"

"You sure?"

"Positive,"

"I don't know if I told you this yet, but you look beautiful."

"Thank you, and you look quite handsom yourself."

"I do, don't I?"

"I forgot that you have such a big head." Hermione giggled.

"Yes I do," Draco said jokingly.

"I can't wait to start my life with you,"

"Neither can I, and you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you, forever and always,"

"I love you too, no matter what."

"Look at them, they're are perfect for each other." Ginny said to Blaise.

"You know who else is perfect for each other?" Blaise asked.

"Who?"

"You and me," 

"I thought so too," Ginny said and kissed him.

"So Mrs. Malfoy, how's your day been?" Ginny asked.

"Well, future Mrs. Zambini, it has been amazing." Hermione replied.

"Do you really think that Blaise and I would get married?"

"Not yet, but maybe someday, why?"

"Just wondering,"

"You love him don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah," Hermione said laughing.

"Anyways, I love you, and I hope you and Draco have an amazing life together. You deserve nothing but the best, and I think you found it in him."

"You are making me cry, but thanks."

"You know, I agree with her." Blaise said.

"Don't talk to me, you totally embarassed me with your speech." Hermione told him.

"Oh it was good and fun," He laughed.

"Sure, sure." Hermione said.

"Draco laughed through the whole thing," He told Hermione then said to Draco, "I told you that you would love it."

"It was what I was expecting from you." Draco said.

"Thanks mate, I'm glad I reached your expectations." Blaise smiled.

"Anytime Blaise, but if you excuse me, it's time for me and my lovely wife to go." Draco said.

Hermione got up, and started walking with Draco and when they reached the door they heard "Remember don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" Hermione just flipped him off and continued walking.

"Once again I love you Hermione Malfoy. I like the sound of that." Draco said.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." Hermione smiled.

**A/N I hope you liked it! and i decided that this is going to be the last chapter. I'm still not sure if I'm going to write a sequel or not, so tell me what you think. R&R =)**

**much love,**

**klrrjt**


End file.
